Don't You Remember
by Neon000
Summary: Based on Don't You Remember by Adele. Quinn is singing in glee club and 3 guys are having flashbacks. A tablespoon of Fuinn, a teaspoon of Quick and a teaspoon of Quam. Finn/Quinn/Puck/Sam . Please R&R!


A/N: I always thought this song was perfect fro Finn and Quinn, so I always wanted to write it on them, Then I thought to have some fun with it. So it's in 4 different POV's. Quinn, Puck, Sam and Finn. There's Fuinn, Quick and Quam in here. (I am a major FUINN fan! They are perfect!) Enjoy!

P.S: So normal font is in the present. Italics are the flashbacks. And bold/italics are the song.

Oh and can anyone else not wait for the 20th? I'm super excited! Ahhhh! We've been gleeless for too long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or the song. I wish I did.

Okay, I'm gonna let you read now!

* * *

><p>She's in pain, yet again. She knows exactly what she wants but she's missed her chance. She's screwed it up. To many people the phrase 'heartbreak' just refers to being hurt but to Quinn it was quite literal. She used to be clear no cracks, after Puck and Finn, she was shattered and then came along Sam and he glued her back together. But you could still she the cracks. Which is why she went back to Finn but after he dumped her, the pieces were irreparable. Miniscule pieces, lost in a sea of distraught, never to be united again. She felt broken. As she walked the halls of McKingley, alone, she knew she had nothing to lose, why not say something or in her case sing something. She needed to do something, she'd spent too long just waiting, <strong>he <strong>was obviously not going to run back to her and **she** was Quinn Fabray. She was going to sing and let it out and she knew just the song. She sat down next to Mercedes who was talking animatedly about some thing that Quinn couldn't really concentrate on.

"Okay guys, we don't have much to do today, so would anyone like to just sing something?" asked as he walked in.

"Umm, Mr. Schue, I have something" she spoke up.

"Take it away Quinn!"

As she turned around she saw Mercedes smiling at her encouragingly.

"So um, I've been feeling a lot lately and I needed somewhere to take it all out.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>When will I see you again?<strong>_

_**You left with no goodbye, not a single word was said,**_

_**No final kiss to seal any seams,**_

_**I had no idea of the state we were in,**_

As she started she decided to close her eyes, she couldn't look at him, not yet anyway.

Puck stared at her and he doesn't know what it's called but he's feeling something. He wants to believe it's not longing, but it is. He's always known she was hot but right now she looks beautiful. He looks down and sees Lauren's hand, his girlfriend. Puck isn't a very emotional guy but he is looking and listening to _Quinn_ right now. And Quinn always makes him feel different. He lets go of Lauren's hand; he just needs too. He felt awful about making Quinn cheat on Finn, he was after all his best friend. But truth be told he had always being jealous of Finn. Puck was fine with Finn being the golden boy; the one everyone liked. He was the badass. The only thing of Finn's he had wanted was her. But she was madly in love with Finn. And then there was that night, he was drunk, he got her drunk and the rest is history. He can't come to fully regret the decision because out of all of it he got his princess, he got Beth. He knows that Quinn and him will always have her. Sadly she's their only connection.

_**I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,**_

_**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**_

_**But don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before,**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**_

As he zones into the music, he realizes that he remembers. He remembers it all. He knows that her heart belonged to Finn but towards the end he also knew she loved him in a different way but by then he was truly in love with her…He remembers the little time she stayed with him, he remembers how for a few months, he was the one she came to with her problems. He regrets how he acted; he knew he could be insensitive. He cherished those few months. Yet now she's gone and he's never felt the empty space in his heart more than he does now…He remembers…he remembers it all…

"_Noah, eat some more!" his mother screeched. He looked up at her; she had that constant expression on her face. A mixture of disappointment, frustration and disgust. He hated it. What he hated more was that, she made it extremely clear to Quinn and he couldn't tolerate that._

"_Quinn, eat some too." Mrs. Puckerman added sounding indifferent. Puck saw Quinn bite the inside of her mouth to keep the anger down as her beautiful hazel eyes looked up._

"_I'm not feeling hungry, I think I might lay down," she said softly yet firmly before she got up to walk upstairs._

_He felt bad he knew how hard it was to deal with his mother._

"_That girl, always making a fuss, now a Jewish one would..." his mother continued. He'd had enough._

"_Stop it mom! I'm sick and tired of you going on and about this! Quinn is perfect better than a thousand Jewish girls put together and I don't like you giving her and me so much crap about it." He stormed off, he knew he would have to apologize later but for now he couldn't take it. He went upstairs and saw Quinn lying on his bed, more like her bed now since he was sleeping on an airbed next to it. He stood in the doorway, hands in his pocket. He detested seeing her cry but she seemed to cry all the time now. Damn those hormones. One of her hands rested on her baby bump, the other clutching a little blue blanket. She never let anyone touch that. She never even told him what it was, but he had an idea. _

"_I'm sorry about her, she's always been like that. Well after my dad, but anyways, you okay?" he asked as he made his way to her bed and sat down. She sniffed._

"_Yeah, I'm sorry too, I should've just put up with it. Anyways you shouldn't have shouted at her, you're probably feeling awful now and I can only imagine how awful she is feeling." She said earnestly looking straight at him. She knew he always felt bad about being rude to his mother. He was very different around his mother. He looked at her, she truly was perfect. He continued staring at her lost in her perfection. _

"_Puck? Earth to Puck!"_

"_Huh? Oh sorry, so not to sound like a nag but you should properly eat."_

"_It's okay, I had some fruit a while ago. So umm, I'm going to go to sleep now, Kay?"_

"_Yeah, me too. Well, I guess I'll apologize first." He said looking guilty. She giggled and he smiled, he lived for the few moments when she was actually happy._

"_Goodnight, you mama's boy! Who'd a thought Noah Puckerman would be a mama's boy!" she teased._

"_Hey, that's not true, I'm completely badass!" he flexed his guns. She let out a laugh before turning her light off as she lay down._

"_Goodnight Puck." She smiled._

"_Goodnight Q." As he started to leave the room, he heard her whisper._

"_Goodnight, mama's boy."_

_He walked off with a smile on his face, it was a scary thought but Noah Puckerman could just be in love._

"_Q, Wake up!" he whispered._

"_Puck? What is it? Is the house on fire?"_

"_No silly, wake up." He turned the light on so he could actually see her. Even at 4 o'clock at night she looked adorable. Her blond hair was everywhere yet it looked perfect, her drowsy eyes were still shining and her light scent was around him._

"_Puck? Why am I awake at 4 o'clock at the morning? _

"_Well, a little while ago I had woken up and I heard you sleep talking you kept saying bacon." He paused as he saw her blush and look down._

"_Anyways, I realized you were probably craving it cuz my mom is completely batty about it and you were probably hungry so what better time?" She sat there silent for a while and he got worried. Would she be mad?_

"_Noah Puckerman, you are the best!" she whisper-yelled before she stood up and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and as he felt her baby bump against his stomach, he felt like he was the luckiest guy ever. As they tiptoed down the stairs, she gripped onto his hand. That little notion sent sparks flying through him. As they got into his truck, he looked over at her; she had one of the biggest smiles he had seen in her time at his house plastered over her face._

"_Hurry up!" she whispered, not bothering to contain her excitement._

_He drove her to the nearest McDonalds and got her a double cheese and bacon burger, while he got a Big Mac._

_As they sat in his truck and tucked in she started talking to him. They talked and talked and talked. They talked about his parents her parents, football and cheerleading, food, television, Lima, jobs, college, highschool… they had both finished by now at was almost 5:30. _

"_Puck?"_

"_Yeah babe?"_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_For what?" he didn't like the sudden change in her voice, it was full of guilt and sorrow._

"_For keeping you away from the baby, for calling you a Lima Loser, for not letting you be a part of her life."_

"_It's fine."_

"_No, it's not. I was trying to hold on so hard to; __**him**__ and everything else, that I was being selfish as usual and you had to suffer, not that you're not suffering now, but still." There were tears in her eyes again. And his heart broke, what he hated more than her crying was her crying because of him._

"_Hey, hold on there. Who said, I'm suffering. I love being part of her life, everyday and I wouldn't have it anyway else. And I forgave you ages ago Quinn, I had too .I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I got you into his situation in the first place, it's because you were right, I am a Lima loser." He said softly. It wasn't common for Puck to show his feelings but that didn't mean he didn't have any. And it was hard not being nice and kind when he was around Quinn._

"_Puck, I have no right no call you a Lima loser and neither do you because your not one, you're so much more. You are a much better person than I am and you may not come across as one but you're a really good person. A Lima loser would never have brought me here, never have told his mom off. You did, you care and thats more than enough." She said it with such a confidence and such a determination that he believed it. In that moment he knew, that he would do whatever to make sure that she would always think of him as a good person, always. She leaned in and enveloped him in a hug. They both clung onto each other. There was one thing that Puck was sure about now. He loved Quinn Fabray._

As he snapped back to reality, he saw her eyes meet his for a brief second. And something inside of him changed, he didn't know what, but it did.

* * *

><p><em><strong>When was the last time you thought of me?<strong>_

_**Or have you completely erased me from your memory?**_

_**I often think about where I went wrong,**_

_**The more I do, the less I know,**_

Sam was staring at her. He should be hurt and hate her. But she's Quinn, so he's staring at her. He's not trying to kid himself; he knows he still loves her. But he wants her to be happy. She looks beautiful, she always does. But right now, he just wants to stand up and kiss her. He remembers everything, every single memory, he can never forget. He knows how hard it is to be the new kid, but she was there, so it was fine. Only because she was there. She's not there anymore; he walks the halls of McKingley alone now. He feels lost. It's not like other girls wouldn't date him, it's just that, well no one is her. Sam's hurt that she felt the need to cheat on him, he had honestly tried to be the perfect loving boyfriend and he knew that for a few moths they were the happiest couple. They were drama free. No ulterior emotions just love. He knew he liked her form the moment he laid eyes on her and now every time he sees her, he knows he loves her. If only she loved him back, if only, it was like he remembers. The way it used to be.

"_What if I suck? What if I lose the game? What if-". He had been fretting all day, a week ago Coach Bieste had made him quarterback and his first game as quarterback was tomorrow. He was undoubtedly nervous, they had to win this game to get to the finals. So even after double practice he had insisted that he practice catches in his backyard with his girlfriend. Quinn as usual was supporting him and his madness. She was still in her cheerleading outfit and she looked beautiful. Not that he didn't think she always looked beautiful. She looked perfect. He honestly felt that life was great right now. He knew that Quinn had been through a lot and he wanted to make her life perfect again, he wanted to make her proud when she looked at him, to be happy when she pointed at him and called him her boyfriend. He didn't only want to win this game for the team; he wanted to win it for Quinn._

"_Sam." She put her books down and slowly walked over to him. Her one word had silenced him._

"_Baby, you are one of the best players I know and even though you have doubts over whether you can do this; I know you can. I have complete and utter faith in you." She said. He was ecstatic over his words and her opinion mattered to him the most. But what if she was biased _

"_But-?" he began but she cut him off with a kiss on the lips. As she pulled away he grinned and she smiled._

"_Now stop worrying and relax." She said as she walked back and picked up her book. He just stood there watching her, the smile not leaving his face. She picked up her book and started reading, her hair and skirt swaying in the wind. Being in an all boys school meant that he hadn't really experienced love as others had. But the moment he had seen Quinn he had felt it nibbling at the edges. Then he had gotten to know her and her love had consumed him whole. When he looked at her he wanted to give her very happiness in the world and to drench it of sorrow. _

"_Sam?" she asked._

"_Sorry" he goofily replied as he continued to stare at her._

"_You know, I love you." As he stood there. He smiled. She smiled too._

"_And I love you too, you goof. But I don think Coach Bieste will love you, if you lose."_

"_Oh yeah the game. But Quinn, I just wanted to tell you, I love you." He replied in his goofy manner. She giggled at him and he knew, 'yes, it was love'_

As he snapped out of his thoughts he continued to stare at the blonde in front of him. He knew he had forgiven her, he had seen the hurt in her eyes, he knew she was guilty. As he looked up his eyes met hers. And yet again he knew, that he was in love with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>But I know I have a fickle heart and bitterness,<strong>_

_**And a wandering eye, and a heaviness in my head,**_

Finn can't help but think that this song suits them. It represents the old and new Quinn. She used to be like that and only the new Quinn would have the courage to admit it and sing the rest. And the other reason, one which should baffle him but doesn't is that, he remembers. He remembers every single memory of them there is to remember. Technically he shouldn't even be thinking about her right now, everyone knows that he's mostly forgiven her and tried dating her, but couldn't. After all he is the one who broke up with her. Yet he can't look away, she's looking absolutely beautiful. He feels a slight pressure in his hand and sees that it's Rachel. Oh yeah his girlfriend. The one he chose over Quinn. He should be content, completely and utterly satisfied yet he's not. He doesn't know why but he lets go of her hand and looks straight ahead, ignoring the daggers she is shooting. His attention is on one blonde. He knows he has some kind of feeling for her, but he also knows that his love for Rachel is bigger, at least he thinks it is.

_**But don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before,**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**_

As he listens to her melodic and angelic voice, he knows he remembers, he just doesn't know if he wants to.

_He knew she was mad and he knew it was his fault. He had promised her he would come to see her in her church choir since her parents would be there and it was crucial that he make a good impression. But like the idiot he was he ended up being 40 minutes late. When he got there Quinn's dad was in a foul mood and nothing he could say would take the disappointed look off of Mr. Fabray's face. As the Fabrays left she had looked towards him and walked off. He could hear her talking to her dad._

"_Daddy, Finn is a really nice guy, it was just one mistake. Give him another chance." She had pleaded._

"_We'll see." Mr. Fabray had responded. Finn had felt awful to say the least. He had let his girlfriend down and now she was mad. He despised seeing her upset especially with him. So as he lay on his bed he knew he had to see her. But it was 8 o'clock. Finn knew he wasn't the brightest guy but not when it came to his girlfriend. He knew each and everything about her and so it wasn't long before an idea popped into his bed. He went downstairs and said goodnight to his mum, who was thoroughly engrossed in her sitcom, thankfully._

"_I'm just going to make myself a snack mom." He had yelled._

"_Uh huh…" she had replied not really paying attention. He grabbed a tub of vanilla ice cream (Quinn's favorite) a few heart shaped chocolates (they were his mum's) and flower from the vase in the kitchen. As he snuck upstairs he made sure to loudly close his door before slowly creeping back down to go out the front door. His mother completely oblivious._

_As he made the short walk to the Fabrays, he couldn't help the smile on his face. Every time he thought of Quinn it was his instant reflex. He knew he was only 15, but he also knew that he was completely and utterly in love with her. She was everything to him. She was special, she was Quinn and she was his Quinn. And he knew that he was very special to her too. Quinn could have any guy she wanted, but she had chosen him before he was popular; before he was Finn Hudson the Quarterback, back when he was just Finn. Her Finn. She could never stay mad at him long and he never let her. Every time she giggled, he would feels the blood in his veins coursing through, like he had some purpose. She made him feel needed, feel wanted. And that all he ever needed, to be wanted and needed by Quinn. They were perfect together. Most guys though that it was mushy but not Finn. He loved all the little things, holding hands, snuggling. Most guys his age never thought about future and all. But Finn knew as long as he had his Quinn, his angel with him, nothing could go wrong. By now Finn had reached the Fabrays. He snuck around the back to their massive house. He had come here like this many times before, sneaking in. He picked up a couple of stones from the ground and lightly through them at her window. Not 10 seconds later she came to the window. _

"_Quinn!" he whispered. She same to the window and shook her head before turning around. He threw another rock this time accompanied with his puppy dog eyes. He saw her sigh before she opened the window._

"_Finn Hudson, what are you doing?"_

"_Quinn, I'm really sorry about today. I want to make it up to you. I promise I wont screw up next time," he begged. Her expression softened as she disappeared. Moments later she appeared at the front door beckoning him to come in. As they tiptoed up the stairs to her room, he realized her parents were fast asleep. The moment they entered her room she shut her door and turned around. Finn couldn't help but think she looked like an angel. She had a short white night dress on that flowed around slightly from the breeze let in by her open window. Her hair lay loose held in play by a little clip. As she gracefully walked over to him, he stood their mesmerized. _

"_Finn?" she questioned._

"_Oh yeah, Quinn, I'm really sorry. I was going out of the house but as I was walking to the door I spilt soda on my mom's dress that she had to wear tonight, then I had to take it to the drycleaners but on the way there, my car stopped because I forgot to put gas and then I-"_

"_Finn, stop rambling. And don't worry I managed to calm my dad down. He's fine." She said. He saw her look at the packet in his hand questioningly._

"_What's that? She asked,_

"_Well I knew you were mad at me, so I got some vanilla ice cream, some chocolates and this flower for you." Which she handed her._

"_Am I forgiven?"  
>"Always" she replied. As she took him by his hand towards her bed. They sat at the foot of it on her fluffy carpet before they tucked into the ice cream with the spoons he got. Their proximity enthralling Finn<em>

"_You know my weakness Hudson." _

"_And what would that be Q?" a smirk already forming on his face. _

"_Well, the ice cream is one of them." she paused before leaning towards him, so their lips were an inch apart. He stared into her beautiful eyes. Completely captured._

"_But my biggest one would be you." She added. He smiled at her breathing in the smell of her shampoo, he loved it._

"_Finn, you've got some ice cream on your lips." She giggled. Yup, there was the feeling in his veins. As he started to wipe it off. She said._

"_I'll get it." And she kissed him. It was truly one of the best kisses he's ever had. It was soft and cool. Yet there was a passion and warmth to it, not to forget the sweet vanilla taste. As she pulled away, he continued to stare at her. Awestruck._

"_All gone!" she giggled as she continued to eat ice cream. She started talking to him about her church choir and other things. He loved how they were so comfortable. They must've talked for a long time because the next time he looked at his watch it was 11. Time always went by so fast when he was with her. She was talking about something, when he suddenly cut her off._

"_Quinn Fabray, I love you." He said. _

"_I love you too baby." She replied and he could feel the blood in his veins again._

"_Quinn, will you be mine forever?" he asked in all seriousness. She looked confused for a second, due to the sudden change in his tone._

"_Of course, as long as you're always going to be mine." She answered._

"_Well then one day, I will marry you Quinn Fabray and till that day, I'll always be yours." He stated holding her hands in his. He expected her to laugh or call him a complete dork. But instead she said;_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, my angel."_

_**Gave you the space so you could breathe,**_

_**I kept my distance so you would be free,**_

_**And hope that you find the missing piece,**_

_**To bring you back to me,**_

And here he is now, looking at her as she sings. Even now she looks like an angel. She used to be his angel. Now he doesn't know what they are anymore. All he knows is that Rachel will never be Quinn and all that's left is to decide is if he wants his Quinn back. Then their eyes meet and she lingers, so does he. And yet again he can feel the blood coursing through his veins. But he also knows something else now; Finn Hudson never breaks a promise…

_**Why don't you remember?**_

_**Don't you remember?**_

_**The reason you loved me before,**_

_**Baby, please remember me once more,**_

She's almost finished and at least she's let it out now. She's hopes he remembers, she certainly does. Not that it makes a difference. She knows that his promise is already broken…

_**When will I see you again?**_

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to R&amp;R. I need reviews to live...and more importantly write! You can also tell me which guy's flashback, you like the best. And are you a Fuinn, Quick and Quam fan? xxx<p> 


End file.
